


More than just the Earth

by Starjargon



Series: Tangled Web of Beauty [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, And character moments in between plot, Author Gratification, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nervousness, Running Away, Story with Plot, Time Babies, Timey-Wimey, also lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song drops in on the Doctors and their companions, bringing a surprise more shocking than someone moving the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dropping In

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing in the spirit of pure, unabashed author gratification, here is another part to my Time Baby series. It's not as polished so far as I'd like it to be, but it is key to other parts that I'm excited to put up soon. So, continuing with the AU fluff- here's another moment in the intersecting pieces of Bella Song's life. Set during Journey's End. T for some River/ Doctor innuendos. Please provide feedback, as some of these characters may make more appearances, and it's essential I get them right.  
> This is one story that does have a loose plot, but characters are more fun to write than action...

They had just gotten the earth back into its rightful spot in the sky, when there was a loud knock on the TARDIS door. They heard a distressed woman's voice on the other side of the door.

"Doctor! It's time! Open up and help me!"

Confused, the Doctor was about to run down when Jack went forward instead and opened the door.

"Jack Harkness! This certainly is a surprise. Is my old man in there?"

"Wha-"

"Well, let's just have a look, shall we- ahh!"

"Jack, who- River Song?"

"Hello Sweetie- oh, daft old idiot- how young are you?"

"I'm not- hang on," he said, finally registering her look of pain and her hand placed delicately over her-

"River… is- I mean. Are you pregnant?"

"Not for much longer- get over here!"

The stunned Doctor and his clone ran to her when she screamed once more. Jack held her up as pain contorted her face.

"Hands above the equator at all times Captain," she said when the contraction had passed. Then she took in the other men near her. "Two of you! Well, is it my birthday as well?"

"Doctor- who is this?" asked a very confused Rose, while Martha went into medical mode and ran to her newest patient, taking vital signs and checking her pulse.

"River, why come here? To me?"

"It's not like I had much choice, Sweetie. I kind of got distracted. I was on the moon helping with a last- minute treaty, then the earth moved and with its gravitational centre gone, everything went haywire up there. It returned to normal not long ago, so of course I knew I'd find you close by. By then the contractions had started."

"But Doctor, she can't be-"

"Donna! Spoilers."

"Doctor, not to rush you, but this whole room will be getting a very big spoiler very soon if we don't move her out of here- this instant." Jack remembered his own daughter's birth and was not sure everyone here was ready for such an up close and personal experience.

"Right- River, med bay- now."

"I'll stay here in case we need to take off again- who knows the state of the earth right now?" reasoned the new Doctor.

River got a death grip on the Doctor's hand as Jack helped lead both of them to the med bay, Martha listing out instructions for what sort of supplies she would need, with which Jack hurried to comply.

"But- but who is she?"

"My future," said the duplicate- pacing furiously and still deciding if he wanted to follow into the med bay or not. "Well, his future. Not quite sure how yet, though apparently we are very much connected."

"Oh give it up, Space Boy. Never took you for an idiot."

"But HOW is this possible?! Even if she was- even if we- It's not possible! Humans and Time Lords simply aren't compatible like that."

"Well, apparently that's rubbish theory, isn't it?"

"Donna, you're not being very helpful."

"Sorry. Just a bit of a shock- that's all. She's dead. I mean she will be dead. I mean she was dead. And now she's here. Having a baby! Oh! That means- this baby… Oh my- Doctor!"

This Doctor had begun to pace even more rapidly now. "Yes, Donna. Exactly. IF, and I mean IF…that child is- either way, he or she will lose their mother."

"Can someone please explain what's goin' on to those of us not all Alien-y? Who was that woman- and how can she be in your future if she's dead?" Jackie was fed up with all the confusing conversation around her.

Donna was the one to answer. "We met that woman, River Song, in a library-"

"THE Library. That's the name of the planet."

"Alright- _the_ Library. Only, she already knew the Doctor. Very well. But then, things went wrong. She-"

"Handcuffed me to a pole and died in my place. His place. Oh, this is going to get confusing, isn't it? Anyway- she wouldn't tell me- him- us, who she was. But she knew something no one else in the universe does. But how?"

"I'd say the answer's pretty clear, Boss," joked Mickey.

"What'd she know?" asked Rose, trying to keep up with him, still trying to process the new events of the day.

He just gazed up at her, silent, before resuming his pace.

"I was able to transfer her consciousness onto the data banks though. Our lives are going to be out of order. She had to keep track of everything in a diary."

"Oh, Boss- you do like to keep them guessing don't you?" He glared at Mickey.

Sarah Jane broke the moment "So, Doctor- is it possible that this woman _is-_ "

Just then the door burst open, and everyone jumped, as in walked- Jack, and behind him he was dragging a young man with a tweed jacket and a bowtie.

"Now why would you bring us her-e. Jaaack. Oh my," said the man- looking at the people around him in utter astonishment. Everyone else froze, confused as well as Jack pushed the man into the room, in a kind if not forceful manner. The man glanced at the faces around him, turned quickly to take a step back toward the door, then turned back around as Jack stepped in front of it, eyes glaring at him pointedly.

"Donna!" exclaimed the bow-tied man, clapping his hands and raising his arms as he ran to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"And my Sarah Jane- how's Luke? Silly question- of course he's fine. Wow! Look at you, lovely as ever." He threw his arms around her as well. Donna and Jackie were just about to shout at the stranger when he turned on his heel and started toward-

"Rickey! How's things, mate? And Jackie! Look at you- just the same as you always are. And me! Wow, we were pretty then, wasn't I?" He turned his head and took in the duplicate Doctor with interest.

He turned slowly at last to the woman who was standing still in shock. He took a deep breath and let out a gentle smile. "Hello, Rose Tyler."

"Doctor?" She finally exhaled the air she hadn't realized she'd been keeping.

"Right, new face. Well, it's been so nice catching up with everyone, but you know how it goes- can't stay in this Old Girl for long- not like this anyway." He made to escape once more out the door, but Jack stayed firmly in front of it.

"Jack-"

"Doctor- no. It's time you faced this. No more running away."

"I'm a Time Lord, I can run away all I want."

"Look, I promised Rory and Amy I'd make sure you were here, and you are. And you aren't leaving until they do."

"But Jack- we could cause a massive paradox!"

"No buts, Doc. I promise, it'll be worth it."


	2. Dangerous Kind of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor doubts his ability to be a good father. Maybe he just needs some reassurance. Or some friends to scold him.

 

As Jack explained to everyone that _this_ Doctor had fathered River's child and was trying to run from his new family, the Doctor was playing with the familiar controls of not- so- long ago, pretending to be oblivious to the stares of his companions.

"But how is this even possible? Humans and Time Lords can't-"

The Doctor cut off his human counterpart. "She's human plus. She's got enough Time Lord in her to regenerate and to live as long as a Time Lord is able. It also obviously affected her ability to conceive a Time Lord child." He went back to fiddling with the controls, silent and moping, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to make another escape attempt.

When Jack was finished with his explanation, the Doctor felt a hard smack on the back of his head. He turned around, expecting Jackie, or even Donna, and was surprised to find Rose was the one with her arms crossed, face set as stubbornly as ever.

"What?" he tried innocently.

"You're just gonna abandon your baby? Just give up on 'er like that? She isn't even born yet an' you're leavin' 'er! Or 'im!" The Doctor's counterpart put his hands on her shoulders, pulling back the once- fatherless girl before him, his gaze piercing as he stared down compassionately at her.

"Rose, I-"

"That's really rotten, Boss. Never really thought of you as a coward," imput Mickey disappointedly.

"Oi!"

"Doctor, would it really be so bad?" asked Sarah Jane, pulling his attention to her.

"Well, it's just-"

"You should be the one in there with 'er! She needs you righ' now, not Mr. Flirtypants (Jack scoffed indignantly at this) and a practical stranger. Do you 'ave any idea wha' it's like to 'ave a child on your own? No, you don't- an' don't give me none of that 'Time Lord' nonsense. What 'as that woman ever done to you for you to treat 'er like this?"

"He's not a stranger- _he is me._ My wife's never really been particular about which one of us she gets, so-"

"Your wife?!"

"Yes, Jackie- she _is_ having my daughter after all. What kind of man do you think I am?"

She looked at him suspiciously, hands on her hips.

"And just how long have you been married to this woman who's currently bearing your child- without you?"

He at least had the sense to look sheepish at all the accusatory looks pointed at him. He gulped.

"Well, you know- time travel. We never really meet in the right order. So, I suppose, from her point of view, well, since our first wedding, if you could call it that, I mean, that first time I married her…three…or four…centuries."

This caused a full uproar, his old companions all angry at him and shouting accusations and reprimands at the chastised Time Lord.

"'ow COULD you just leave her alone at a time like this? She's your _wife_ and deserves all your attention and support while 'aving your child."

"Four hundred years and you're still trying to run away- it's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"Just like you, leave when the going gets tough- but I always thought you came back, Mate."

"Always willing to head fast and strong into the situation, no thought about the consequences."

"You've certainly changed since you were 'im, 'aven't ya? Leavin' your family when they need you the most."

He was surprised when his duplicate came up next to him, quietly helping him set the controls. Of all the voices in the room besides his, only one had been strangely silent.

"Donna?"

She looked at him with understanding, tilting her head as she took him in.

"What are you so afraid of, Doctor? You love children. I know it terrifies you with what's going to happen with River, and I know Jenny left you scarred, but this is a new life. One who will need you when her mother… Why are you so determined to run?"

He looked at her, and then up at his counterpart, who took him in with full understanding on his face. The human man nodded at him, ever so slightly, encouraging him to reveal his secrets.

"What if I destroy her life like I destroyed all of yours?" the Doctor asked quietly. "I can't mess this up. I can't disappoint her. And there's every chance I might."

"There's every chance you might not," returned Donna.

Rose came up to him, now putting her hand on his shoulder gently as she turned him to face her.

"Do you really think I'd rip a hole in dimensions to get back to someone who had destroyed my life? Before you, I 'ad no life. And everythin' we went through- everythin'- I wouldn't change it for anythin' else, and you shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"Doctor," Sarah Jane came up and hugged him. "We all would do anything for you. Anything. And it has nothing to do with the adventure or the lifestyle- it has to do with _you_. You make people better. Bad things happen to everyone- but sometimes those bad things are worth it. And the fact you're willing to run away from this means it's too important to you to mess it up. You won't destroy your child's life. Only by _not_ being there do you have any chance of that."

He looked at the faces around him, all looking at him with love and support. He couldn't take it. He gulped and rubbed his hands together.

"She deserves so much better. Both of them. All of you."

"Do you really think we're too weak to not know our own minds, Doc? We _chose_ you. The same way you chose us. The same way _River_ _chose_ you- again and again. And," Jack cut the Doctor off before he could protest, "she will always choose you, like any of us would if we could go back."

"And, no matter who they are or what they're capable of, no one is ever better for a baby than her own daddy. She deserves _you_ because you love them enough to be scared. You love 'er enough to run away to protect 'er. You won't- you can't destroy 'er. We won't let ya." Rose stuck out her tongue slightly as she smiled a promise up at him.

The Doctor looked around at all the friends surrounding him, all so full of faith that he could do this. It almost gave him the full confidence he needed. He remembered being a father. Loved it. Loved being a grandfather and even now, a friend and a husband. But the shadows of those lost still plagued the back of his mind. Suddenly, he saw a flash like lightning in the corner of the room.

"I promise, Uncle Jack, Daddy can fix anything. Now, come on- I was able to lock onto the TARDIS, then Dad will know what to do." When the smoke cleared, a beautiful young woman with bright red curly hair and deep green eyes looked around her, even as she held up a coughing Jack, who was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Daddy!" She ran forward for the Doctor, before taking in the sight of the console and the full room of people. "Oops." She looked down at Jack's wrist. "Must've gotten the wrong coordinates." She dropped his wrist before picking him up and half dragging the groaning man to the Doctor. "Nothing to be done about it now. Daddy, Uncle Jack fell into a sea of Urxs."

"I didn't fall, I was-"

"Anyway, he swallowed quite a bit before I was able to fish him out. But the vortex manipulator shorted and now he's got an awful pain in his stomach. So I brought him here so you can fix it."

The Doctor looked on at the scene in surprised amusement, and walked forward even as his clone put out a hand to hold the healthy Jack back from himself.

The Doctor and Rose knelt by the groaning man on the floor, the Doctor sonicking him and reading the results.

"Malsentia urxasis. His stomach has stopped functioning with the fluid in it. Not a problem, just need to jumpstart his system, and then his body can reboot and expel the damaging liquids."

"Expel how?"

"How does the human body normally expel things, Mickey? Sorry, Captain. You're in for a very rough night." The Doctor held his mouth open as he poured a yellow gooey like substance down Jack's throat.

Jack sputtered and coughed, pieces of no one wanted to know what coming out of his mouth before he wiped it and looked up at his younger self.

"And how are you doing?" He smiled up at himself, as flirtatiously as his heaving body would allow.

"I'm impressed. We even manage to make excruciating pain look attractive."

"Trust me, you don't," Rose teased.

The Doctor had his screwdriver out as he fiddled with the contraption around the man's wrist.

"And you didn't think to check which TARDIS you'd honed in on?" he lightly scolded the woman holding Jack up.

She shrugged. "Figured it didn't matter. You always fix things, doesn't matter which you I get."

He smiled at that, laughing lightly. "You, Bella Song, are so like your mother."

"Funny. When I show up with a damaged manipulator in a time different from where I'd intended, she always says I'm just like my father. When are we, anyway?"

"You're…about. To. Be. Born," grunted older, injured Jack through gritted teeth.

Bella's eyes went wide. "Oooh. Better leave then. Mom'd kill me if we caused yet another paradox."

"Don't think you're going to get off easily, just because you're not born yet," the Doctor warned.

"What do you mean, Daddy?" she asked in a voice far too sweet.

"How _exactly_ did Jack manage to fall into that sea of Urxs?" the Doctor's duplicate raised his eyebrows pointedly as the question left his mouth.

"Well, time's up- we'd really better be going now- you know, timelines and spoilers and what not." She got a firm grip on Jack who shuddered even as he pulled Rose in for a quick kiss before winking meaningfully at his past self. Bella leaned in and wrapped one arm around the Doctor's neck, kissing his cheek before pushing at the button on Jack's wrist. "Good luck, Daddy! You'll be great!" And in a puff of smoke, the two of them were gone.

 

 

 


	3. Good Ol' Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and his old companions are going to be stuck waiting for his daughter to be born for awhile. What should they talk about until then?

"Well-" said a stunned human Doctor.

"Yeah," eloquently affirmed the Tweed Doctor.

"That was…"

"Yup…"

"And she was-"

"Uh- huh"

"She was beautiful."

"Che Bella," said the human Doctor.

"So how comes you're so scared of 'er, if you've already met 'er?"

"Yeah, Boss, she seemed to trust you well enough."

"Apparently."

The Doctor was by the console, turning levers and pushing buttons still, before they were all jolted as the TARDIS seemed to shudder, before it steadied.

"What was that?" asked Sarah Jane.

The Doctor looked up at them, guiltily.

"I remember this day very well. Perfectly, in fact. As I do few others. Well, days."

"You only remember a few days?"

"No- he means he remembers these days very well. We were back with River for several days before we came out here."

"But- what does that _mean_? Why several days?"

The Doctor looked apprehensive, before busying himself with several wires that probably didn't need fixing right under the console.

"River. She had a very hard labour. And pregnancy, truth be told. Anyway, I didn't know who she was- _what_ they were. So I made her rest afterward until she insisted on getting up and about. But, since I figured everyone here has better things to do than stay cooped up in here for a few more days, I set the TARDIS on a very special setting- right now, time is moving at two different speeds for them and for us. For us back there, a few days will pass, while for us in here, it will merely be a matter of hours."

He looked at Donna quickly before he pushed up a lever with gusto, sending them into the vortex once more.

"Now, Ms. Noble, if you wouldn't mind putting your hand right here."

She raised an eyebrow but walked over to where he indicated. She felt a warm glow that travelled through her hand, up her spine, and into her head. The Doctor smiled softly as he held her head in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Thought you were married, Space Boy!" she teased to break the tension, slightly jarred by the intensity of his gaze.

"Just… checking," he murmured, sharing a quick, sad look with the human man so recently created.

"So, we're going to be here for a several hours still, yeah?" asked Rose, looking up to meet the Doctor's gaze.

"Oh, only a few more," consoled the Time Lord with a small smile.

He saw Rose, Sarah Jane, and Donna all exchange a look- one that had him casually inching closer to his other self, Jack, and Mickey. Strength in numbers and all that.

"Good," declared Donna with a nod as she crossed her arms. "You'll have time to answer the big question I think everyone here is wondering then."

He turned his head away from her slightly, bracing himself, catching Jack's strong stance behind him from the corner of his eye. Great man, that Jack Harkness.

"And what would that be?" Ooh, a squeak. Been a bit since that's happened. Mickey put a hand on his shoulder, lending his support. Not such a big idiot after all.

"What's with the bow tie?" finished Rose, shaking her head before looking at Sarah Jane for support, before the women started chuckling loudly.

Behind him, he could feel the utter strength of the men in the room as they gathered supportively, one force against the fierce taunting of equally fierce women. Then together all three of them fell on the floor, laughing hysterically.

He was going to leave them all on the Lost Moon of Poosh. Then lose it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it's taken to post this ridiculously short chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing with these interactions, as it is quite a challenge maintaining so many voices in one story.


	4. A Crippling Kind of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing more wonderful or terrifying than being a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter accidentally acquired a very long unbroken speech in the middle, which I split into different paragraphs so it's easier to read. Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll try to post a new chapter every few days so you'll FINALLY have the full story soon. Hope you like it!

* * *

"It's cool," he stood proudly, and alone, defending his own honour.

The scary thing was, Jackie was the only person who hadn't joined in mocking his beloved bow tie. Did that mean he wasn't allowed to dump her on the lost moon with the rest of them? Nah.

He shook his head in horror at the thought of the two of them alone in the console room, waiting for his wife and daug- little gi- ba-, for River to emerge afterward. Okay. Poosh was out. For now.

"So tell me this," Rose began, once everyone had stopped laughing, "you... knew you were going to have a baby- a daughter. You've... met her before. In fact, you've obviously seen her enough that the sight of her showing up in trouble doesn't even surprise you, and younger you is in there right now, watching her be born. Yet... you still ran away. Why?"

He looked about, deciding that fiddling with his trusty ship was the best way of avoiding the eyes of all the people who were currently cornering him into... talking about _feelings_ and humany emotions. He sighed, passing things to his other self and to Donna as the three of them toyed with the TARDIS, the two Doctors banding together to keep Donna from "fixing" his beloved Police Box.

Finally, unable to escape the curious accusation ofall the eyes on him, the Doctor spoke up, flipping a switch before ducking below eyesight.

"It was the naming book."

"The what?" asked Sarah Jane, echoing everyone's confusion.

"Amy brought us a baby naming book, said we needed to settle what to name the baby when she finally came."

"But... don't you already know her name?" asked Mickey in bewilderment.

"Yes- but that's just it! Don't you see- _I_ named her. She needed _me_ to give her her name! And I realized it just goes on from there- she'll need to be fed and clothed and watched over and what if she gets bored but I blunder in somewhere dangerous because, let's face it, that's what I do. And then she's crying and it's all my fault and River will use her guns, but then what will that _really_ be teaching our daughter other than violence solves problems, but not the problems of the universe, oh no, the problems _I_ cause because let's face it, trouble tends to find me.

And _then_ when people find out about her, will they want to hurt her, because she's the _Doctor's_ daughter and it's my fault I couldn't save whoever it was they had expected me to save, and they think she's just the same as me, and what if she really is the same as me and she goes too far and I can't blame her because Gallifrey knows what I'm capable of, so then I can't do anything but watch the cycle continue.

Or- what if she wants a normal, linear life, can I give her that or will I run away one day like I always do and I leave her and then, there's my daughter, just alone and waiting for me like Amelia all over again, except this time it'll be my fault and she'll always wonder where I went went and why she's all alone and she'll resent me for being "the Doctor" who leaves and destroys lives.

But, of course, she'll be so amazing but it'll have nothing to do with me because I'll have been the reason she doesn't fit in anywhere. And then, what if she's _too_ much like me and danger finds her when she's on her own anyway, and I look away for one moment and then _boom_ the entire cosmos is after her and then she gets hurt and uses up her regenerations in trying to escape, but they keep coming after her because she's the child of the _Oncoming Storm_ and why would I ever believe that's a suitable title when I have a daughter to think about who will think it's okay to make people fear you and run at the sound of your name?

Then, what if people mock her because she's the girl who doesn't make sense no matter where she goes and she wants to see and experience planets and times far from her own and she becomes a fugitive who's feared or hated throughout the universe and hunted down, until every monster who's ever posed a threat hates her too and wants to hurt her and use her and destroy her?

And what if they do so because I can't protect her from everything no matter how hard I try and they hunt down my Bella Song and children call her horrible names and boys break her hearts and she hates how awkward she is and how she couldn't _save_ those people and she doesn't always feel beautiful and it's all because _I_ gave my daughter the wrong name?!" he finally finished his rant, every- _every_ \- fear he'd had these last years since he'd run from his very pregnant wife finally spilling out uncontrollably like a geyser finally bursting forth. He'd left the centre console itself some time ago, pacing, unseeing, throughout the console room, waving his arms wildly and gesticulating madly.

There was silence as all his friends tried to process the rambling of the terrified father-to-be. Then Sarah Jane walked over to him, tentatively setting a hand on his shoulder, before she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him slowly calm down in her embrace.

"You know," she said, "I tried not to get too attached to Luke, when he first came into my life. Thought I lived too dangerously, that if he got hurt, I couldn't protect him, and the idea that I could allow this child to come into jeopardy because of me was… overwhelming." She pulled away, looking at the wary Time Lord. "But, he just looked at me, trusting that I _could_ take care of him, and that was enough. Because… I work every day to be worthy of that trust. When he needs me, I'm there for him. When things seem dire, he knows how much he is loved. And sometimes, that's all I can offer him. But mostly- that's enough."

The Doctor huffed, looking desperate, before turning to Jackie, whose child he'd stolen and endangered and nearly kept from her forever. Then, he managed to whisper the one thought that had consumed every possibility with Bella since the first moment he'd found out about her.

"But what about when it's not?"

He looked despairingly at Jack, who quickly turned his head away in utter sadness. Then he met Jackie's gaze, steady and calm, before her lips curled up into a peaceful smile.

"Then you let her make her own choices, knowing that she's a sensible, independent, strong person. And when she needs you, really, really needs you, and she always will- you'll find a way to rip the walls of the universe apart to keep your daughter safe." She stood next to Rose, hugging her daughter tightly to her with fond smiles on both of their faces, before Rose turned to the Doctor.

"You've spent all this time travelling with humans, and you usually find a way to keep us safe, Doctor. Look- you've just saved the universe. Again! You said it yourself- your daughter will be amazing. And you get to be a part of that. The Doctor's daughter. Beautiful."

The Doctor still looked unconvinced, his eyes gazing longingly at the TARDIS doors, in front of which Mickey had now gone to stand guard next to Jack.

Suddenly, Donna, who was still fiddling with the console, spoke up.

"It's all gonna be fine, Doctor. Apparently the TARDIS already got your Bella's special rooms set up."

The Doctor huffed, turning slowly toward his old friend as he waved a hand dismissively. "I kno- wait. _Rooms?_ " He ran to look at the screen on the console, before they all dashed down a corridor to the special rooms his ship has made his baby.

When they were all inside, they looked around curiously, touching the walls and seeing the effort and love that must have gone into the room around them.

"What is this place?" asked Jackie.

"Oh, brilliant," said the human Doctor, grinning widely as he studied the walls. "Don't you see- it's the perfect place, really. The walls are all made of 39th Century padding- they always keep their shape and softness, yet can withstand a supernova. Under the depths of the carpet is rubber- reinforced flooring, and these rooms are deep in the heart of the TARDIS. Bella will never have to be in danger in her life, just so long as she remains _right here_."

The Doctor sonicked the room, reading the screwdriver and shaking his head thoughtfully. "So..." he began uncertainly, "I should just... keep her in-"

"-here?" challenged Rose, "Away from any harm. Or enemies. Or danger. Or... life. Trap her like a prisoner in the safety of the TARDIS. She won't live much, but at least you could guarantee her protection."

The Doctor glanced around at all his friends, then leant his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes and thanking his ship for her not-so-subtle nudge for him to stop being ridiculous.

"All children can get into danger, Doctor. Perhaps yours will more than most. But, she deserves a life. She deserves the universe. And you're her father. You'll be there whenever and wherever she needs you, whether that danger consists of an army of monsters or holding her after she's scraped her knee or broken her hearts. And _not_ because you're the Doctor. Because you're her daddy. And that's a far more important and sacred role."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, and I just realized not everyone might watch the spin off shows, so just as a reference: Luke is Sarah Jane's adopted son, and Jack... knows what it is to lose children.


	5. And the Two Became One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when the Doctor thought his friends had convinced him to stay, old fears and memories try to scare him away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another segue chapter that got away from me, but you know how I love angst and fluffy romance. Anyway, enjoy!

When they all made their way back into the console room, the Doctor sat, thinking about the most recent encounter he'd had with Bella and all the others that came before. From those experiences, he knew she always felt him reliable, for which he was extremely grateful, if equally unworty.

Time had proven him not always so. Years ago, when he left Gallifrey, he'd left his children there as well, taking only his beloved Susan with him as they ran away from home. His wife, every time he did return after that, had assured him they were grown, old enough, obviously, to have children of their own and to look after themselves. She was always quick to absolve him of everything, though, so he could never be sure if they didn't resent him for it, even a little, though none of them ever mentioned.

During the war, everything had changed for him. He had lost all of them, neither his sons nor his daughters nor their children willing to leave their home or the fight for it to run away with him. He couldn't help feeling that was his fault. Had... he been more worthy of their trust, had he been more worthy of _them,_ would they have followed, even when they were so unsure? Would they have abandoned their people, been willing to betray them all even as he had?

He remembered the piercing eyes of his youngest- trusting even as he explained his final plan and telling him he needed to do whatever was necessary to stop the fighting. And the reassuring nod from his oldest, unwilling to abandon his post even after knowing the consequences of staying on Gallifrey. He remembered how proud he was of all of them, so passionate in their convictions of what they believed was right that most of them refused to just run, even when that would have been the easiest thing to do.

Was that due to him, or in spite of him?

When he looked up into his double's eyes, he saw the pain there, the terrible memory neither of them wanted to acknowledge- of the ones who were _too_ like him, who had tried to stop the fighting, all in vain. The moment he realized he would do everything- anything- necessary to stop that child-slaying war.

And then, miraculously, there had been Jenny. His new little girl. He could still feel the gut-wrenching pain when he'd held her, dying, in his arms. Too much of him as well. And now there would be Bella...

Would he ever _not_ destroy his children?

Humans, he could handle. But his own daughter? He would break her like he'd broken almost all the rest. History had proven to him he didn't deserve to have children. He didn't deserve to be called Father. Or Daddy. There was too much trust in that word, too much expectation and responsibility. And, he would destroy her. Because in the end, they were always too much like him.

The Doctor. Doctor who? There were few times when _he_ asked that question about himself, and it usually involved him destroying things.

Just when he thought his friends had finally convinced him to stay, he decided he needed to answer that question, first. Before he messed up another one of his kids over and over again their whole life. How could the universe handle another child of the Doctor? How could he?

He found himself pacing, his friends all around him as they silently let him process his thoughts. He was grateful to them, mostly, but right now, he didn't need to process, he needed answers. Answers none of them could give- not really. Blind faith and trust did not guarantee everything would work out fine.

And he _needed_ that guarantee. Suddenly, now more than anything- he needed to know he could raise Bella to the best of his ability. Even if she _was_ just like him. Even when he wanted nothing more than to run away. He needed to know he could be _her_ Doctor as well.

Because still, he remained unsure, the presence of those he'd lost long ago all around him an all too-painful reminder of his mistakes. He'd all but destroyed them. _Had_ , in some of their cases. And that seemed to be the thing nobody else understood.

He needed to convince them of how dangerous he was. Then, they'd see why he needed to run away from this. His baby. He needed a plan. He needed someone who knew him as well as he knew himself.

River. She could help him. She could tell them all about Demon's Run. About how their Doctor could fail so miserably the damage can't ever be undone. Then, they'd all agree. He might fail his child.

And then, he could run again.

 _Yes_ , he comforted himself, _all of_ _this would be made right when River came back out._

With Bella.

The Doctor's new bab- his chil- his daug- No.

The thought, even after centuries, still terrified him. Even though he had met her before. Despite her own seemingly unshakeable faith in him. In spite of his adoration and admiration of the daughter he'd encountered in different phases of her life and his own. He chuckled at each memory of his child not-yet-born.

She was... well, she was just so _Bella_. His Bella Song.

That wonderful girl with his eyes and curiosity and excitement and Amy's spunk and Pond-ness and Rory's kindness and acceptance and River's... everything else. She was, would be, well... _beautiful._ Bella was so him... and River.

His River.

His River who let him love her just as much as he could, every time. Even when he got so very scared of that love and ran away, again and again.

He sighed, remembering all the times he had met their little girl. Every time he'd met her mother.

River. And the Doctor. Then he finally, _finally_ , realized something he had been running from for So. Very. Long.

 _That's_ who Bella was.

She was the _two_ of them. The physical evidence of their love. The Doctor and his River Song. Years ago, River had told him no one loved him more than she did. She had been so young then. So reckless and selfish and selfless. Human. And so very... River. Who knew all of him and accepted all of him and loved him still.

And now that- that Earth-shattering, time-stopping love- _that_ was Bella.

NOT _his_ daughter. _Their_ daughter. Them. Together. They made a her. And she would be... amazing.

A slow, wide smile crawled across his face at this realization. And, for the first time in hundreds of years, the Doctor finally stopped running.


	6. So This is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finally, properly, meets the smallest love of his life.

He smiled at his friends, excitement filling his eyes as he silently assured them he was finally, truly ready. Well, as ready as any parent can ever be. And they all grinned back at him, each offering comforting nods and gestures.

Finally, at hearing voices approaching from down the corridor, the Doctor and Jack each dove down behind columns, the Doctor's companions ensuring they were both well-hidden from view.

River, the younger Doctor, and Jack all entered the console room, the two men flanking River and... the brand-new baby girl she was holding delicately in her arms. When River was finally able to tear her eyes away from the tiny new love of her life, she glanced around the console room, her eyebrows scrunching ever so slightly before a pleased, somewhat relieved smirk graced her face.

She produced a small sound of shock, before turning to the Time Lord beside her, and with an entirely guileless expression, she begged, "Doctor, would you and Jack mind, I believe I left my journal back there. Small. Blue. _Quite_ important."

After a moment, they both nodded and turned to go get it, the Doctor's eyes still fixed on the miniscule being in River's arms before he reluctantly headed back down the corridor.

She smiled brightly, holding up her diary as she winked at the crowd in the TARDIS. Then she beamed, shaking her head fondly.

"Well, you sentimental idiot. Seeing as you've nearly caused a paradox, would you like to come meet your daughter- again?" She grinned at Jack, who'd come out first. "How long did he try to run from this one, Captain?"

"Only a couple of centuries, obviously. But only a few years since you left. Is he really getting that predictable?" Jack asked, grin on his face matching hers.

"I know my husband- probably terrified of ruining her life or letting her down." She sighed knowingly, then looked down completely in awe and love at her newborn daughter. She stared at her in wonder, lightly touching her face and kissing her gently as she rocked her, coaxing the Doctor out with a wholly enamoured whisper. "My love, come. Come see what we made."

The Doctor came out from his hiding place, looking sheepish. He ignored Jackie and Donna's smirks at River's comment, Rose and Sarah Jane's surprised stares, and Mickie's approving nod. Jack clasped his shoulder as he took a tentative step forward, almost afraid to break such a small, delicate person. He looked into his wife's arms and saw his own eyes reflected back, with River's nose and chin (thank the stars), Rory ears and a tuft of auburn hair capping his new daughter's beautiful face. For a moment, his hearts stopped beating. Then his entire universe shifted, ready to revolve around the tiny creature in his wife's embrace. And, he had never felt more foolish for running from something in his entire life. Nor could he remember ever feeling more terrified.

"Hello, Bella," he whispered to the little girl, automatically reaching out and relieving River's arms of their blessed burden. He kissed her head then stared at her once more, seemingly oblivious to everything around him as he fell head over heels in love at first sight. River adjusted his arms, ensuring they fully supported the indescribably tiny being in them. The Doctor's face nearly split in two from the reverent, wide smile gracing it.

"Yes, that's me. I'm your daddy. Well, so was the first guy, so it's still okay to be fond of him, but that was centuries ago, so you're stuck with this face I'm afraid. How can you prefer him, you only saw him for a little while?!" he proclaimed indignantly. "No, it's cool! You and your mother, you're both the same!"

"What, River has an issue with bowties as well?" asked the Time Lord's double as he bent over the teeny girl in wonder, too fascinated and besotted to stay back with the others.

"Made fun of them- just like she is."

"What are you on about?" asked Rose.

"I speak baby," synced both Doctors, barely sparing her a glance and a smile before they were drawn back to Bella.

"Ahh- I just realized something!" exclaimed the excited Doctor, looking at his once-double, who realized the same thing, rushing over and pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket. They each took turns listening to the two hearts of the first Gallifreyan born off-planet since Jenny, revelling in the sound and suddenly lost in their own foreign conversation- River smiling along with everyone else, who were all happy to see the Time Lord so light-hearted: a rare event in their experience.

"Sweetie, as grateful as I am for the thoughts racing through my mind at realizing there are now _three_ of you on board, you _do_ realize you have to leave before you come back out of that room, don't you? And, Captain, being a fixed point doesn't mean you can't cause a paradox either- you've got to leave too, and no- you can't meet another you."

"Come on River! I only barely managed to get a glimpse of myself when I went back there. Mind you, it was quite a glimpse, but-"

"Oh, cool it Captain Innuendo," sighed Mickey.

"River, I'll have you know I have arranged it so that inside the safety net of the TARDIS, time itself will stand still if I so wish it," the Doctor declared smugly.

"Meaning you set up the anachronizers but forgot how to turn them back off." She laid a hand on her hip while he held up Bella, a new little shield between him and his wife as he smiled guiltily.

She sighed patiently and went over to the console, laying her hand on it and shaking her head slightly. "What has our boy done to you, hmm?" Then she began flicking buttons and pulling levers as the Doctor's friends gathered around him to meet his daughter.


	7. No Man Is A Failure Who Has Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Bella meets the friends! 
> 
> Obnoxiously long title from "It's a Wonderful Life." Please let me know how I did on their various characters...

"Well, I am him. And I'm not. But we are the same. And different. Of course you can call me Daddy too. Just remember- I'm the good looking one," the Doctor's duplicate fawned over his... well, whatever baby Bella was to him. She was Time Lord, she shared his DNA, she was in his arms, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Oi!" exclaimed his future predecessor as he lifted his baby's body to show her off to the others. "And this is Sarah Jane, she's one of Daddy's oldest and best friends. And, you know your Uncle Jack already- no matter what happens, _don't_ let him introduce himself. And, this is Mickey the idiot. No, he's not really. But shhh. Can't have that getting out. And here's Jackie. Careful- she slaps. And... this right here is Daddy's mate Donna. Most important woman in the universe. Well, you're right, Mummy is very important. Yes, I know she's one with the milk. Okay, you're right. Donna Noble- ONE of the most important women in the universe. And this, Bella mia Bella, is Rose Tyler. She saved you're daddy in so very many ways."

He looked up at each of them meaningfully in turn, smiling a giddy, grateful, and actually peaceful smile. Then he gently placed his baby in Rose's surprised hands.

She looked down at the child barely big enough to warrant two arms, then grinned in admiration and joy at the person who ensured her Doctor would never be alone again.

"Erm… Hi. I'm Rose. It's nice to meet you, Bella. Not really sure what to say. Just- don't let him leave ya. You hold on with everything in you, okay? And don't ever be scared when he does, 'cause he'll always try to come back. So, just hold on- alrigh'?"

She gave her one more smile before Donna reached out and took the baby into her arms.

"Hello. Ha! Never thought the Space boy would have a baby before me. Listen, right- this is important. Don't let his head get any bigger than it is. We all know he's a genius, he doesn't need to hear it any more. You just remind him while he's out there being brilliant that there's always someone he can save. Even if he can't save everyone. He can always save someone. And do me a favour, will you? Keep him on his toes. I think he needs to be a little less sure of himself. So you just give him as much trouble as you can."

The Doctor beamed at this, watching Donna's interlude with his newborn as he grabbed River's hand behind him, squeezing it tightly for support, before he tugged at her, pulling her to lean against his body to share in this moment. Then he watched as Donna gave Bella over to Sarah Jane.

"Well- you're certainly not someone I expected to be able to meet. But I'm glad I am. Your father has needed you for so very long. Take care of him, will you? And come by and see me whenever he gets you into too much trouble. I'll tell you what, when I met him, he was such a different man, but still so very much the same. You be good to him, will you?" She kissed her forehead. "But not too good," she amended with a smile, handing her over to Mickey.

"Hey, pretty girl! You know, you're quite a shock for someone who used to say he didn't 'do domestics.' I'm glad he has you. And, by the way, nothin' he says about me is true, so don't you go believin' it. I don't know what's gonna happen, but if you need anythin', you just ask alright? And don't be afraid of change. Especially with your old man." Jack laughed and shook his head as he reached down and picked up the popular new girl.

"Hi there. Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it," the Doctors said out of reflex.

"I'm just saying hello," he still addressed the baby barely bigger than his hand, "and when you're older, young Bella, I'll teach you to say hello as well. Now, I know we're not technically related, but I've known your parents a very long time. And I plan on being there for you the same way I'll always be there for them. So you just ignore your daddy when he says he can handle it, and give your Uncle Jack a call- okay? And when we're alone, I'll show you how to pout so he'll be putty in your hands, and you can show me how to smile so your mom will stop shooting me. I'll be seeing you soon- I promised your grandparents I'd let them know when you arrived." He looked pointedly at the Doctor, nodded once as a small reminder, then introduced Bella to Jackie.

"Hello, little Bella. You are just so lucky. Do you want to know why? Because you got your mummy's looks," teased Jackie as a smile played on her lips even as her eyes remained fixed on the tiny Time Lady in her arms.

"Hey!"

"She has a point, Doctor."

"Don't worry Sweetie. I like your looks just fine."

Jackie whispered in Bella's ear, too low for anyone to hear, then she grinned encouragingly at the new parents, turning to give the baby over to River, but was intercepted by the reaching arms of the Doctor, who didn't think he would ever get his fill of holding his little Bella.


	8. What's in a  Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's harder to choose a name for a child you've already met.

"She's perfect," he whispered reverently, one arm still around River as the two of them leant in together to admire their baby.

"Hmm, I'm certainly glad you agree, Sweetie," said River, gently stroking every inch of skin she could on the brand new person before her.

"So... what do you think about a name?" he hedged, realizing they'd need to officially settle that.

"Ridiculous man- you already know her name." She raised an eyebrow pointedly at him, before bending to nuzzle her daughter's small frame. "Isn't that right, my little beauty?"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly, remembering exactly _how_ his new baby girl had acquired her name all those years ago.

"I suppose you're right. Bella it is then?"

"Of course," said River with a light smile, standing up to kiss him on the cheek, happiness radiating from every cell of her body.

"Oh!" the Doctor said, a pensive look on his face. "What about a second name? Or do you think not?"

"You mean you don't know how many names she has?" asked a delighted River.

"Bella Song. Never caught any other." He looked up at her questioningly. She just smirked, leaning over and kissing her daughter once more.

"Well then, Sweetie. I suppose we can decide now. Do you want to give her a second name? And, if you do, what should it be?"

He opened his mouth immediately, excited.

"But I warn you, if the names Bessie or Fred come out of your mouth you will immediately lose all naming privileges from any other person, animal, or planet ever again."

He closed his mouth, a slight frown on his face. He pouted, then looked around himself, pensive.

"What about a random name just for her? Like Freya or Anita or something?" River hedged, seeing if he had indeed come up with their daughter's second name on his own.

The Doctors winced (the older one hiding it in his baby's body) at the latter name coming from River's lips, before the Doctor looked up at River with a teasing smile on his face.

"Bella Freya, River? And you think _I'm_ bad with names. Let's not call her Bella, just call her Gallifreya Song and be done with it." She hit his shoulder playfully, realizing her blunder.

"Well, then," she huffed, "what about after someone you care about, Doctor? So many of your friends are here."

" _My_ friends, River. She's your daughter too. Besides, I could never just choose _one_ of them. Can you?"

"Strax," River said immediately, her face straight but the amused glint in her eye gave her away.

The Doctor glared at her, then inspected and admired his baby girl once again. Then he breathed out a large smile, caressing her tiny face with one finger.

"No. Brilliant as they all are, she's not _them_ , River. She's you, and she's me, and she's Amy and Rory. She's _us._ How- What about that, Dear?!" he interrupted himself excitedly, River winking to his attentive counterpart behind his back.

"What about what, my love?"

"She's a Pond. One of us- them: _our_ best friends. Your parents. Bella's a part of them, too! Bella Amelia Rory Song," he said with a proud nod, smiling briefly before making a face.

"Bit of a mouthful, isn't it?" he grimaced. "We'll just have to pick one. Though another Pond named Amelia running around could be dangerous. Could Rory be a girl's name?"

"You know, Space Boy, River already suggested she have her own name. Why don't you combine the names you want so it's not like you're really choosing anyone over the other?" suggested Donna, smiling and shaking her head at her ridiculous alien friend. At that, everyone seemed to have suggestions, their excitement breaking through as they all crowded around to see the little girl once more, offering up their opinions and combinations of the two names he'd said.

"Rorelia!"

"Arorel!"

"What kind of nonsense suggestion is that, then? What about Relly?"

"Bella Relly? Really?"

"Amor! Means love."

"You _would_ think of that."

"Amel...ory," suggested Mickey weakly, realizing his suggestion wasn't as exciting as some of the others before he looked at a beaming Jackie and stood up straighter, determined to be confident in his suggestion.

"Amelory!" repeated the ecstatic Doctor when he heard it, looking to River in delight. Her wide smile was enough to tell him they'd finally landed on the perfect name. He gripped a very surprised Mickey in a tight hug, kissing him on the head before pushing the stunned man aside, opening his arm to his wife again.

"Better than a name in a fairy tale," assured River looking up at him in pure joy. He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her thankfully for all they'd shared, before bringing up their daughter up between them.

Everyone quieted down as the words flowed from the grinning Time Lord's lips for the first of many reverent times to follow. " _Bella Amelory Song_. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you're not up on your Classic Who: Bessie was the name of the Doctor's car, Fred was a nickname he offered and rejected for Romanadvoratrelundar (Romana, as he decided to call her). Also, in regards to Jackie- her behaviours tie into my ongoing story in this series "Learning to Do Domestic," so yes, I'm aware some of what she does may come off as odd without that reference. Let's just say- she's met Bella before. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the fluff; we're almost at the end of this one!


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for 11 to relinquish his family to 10. Well, let him borrow them, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took fluff, sprinkled fluff, then swirled fluff on top of this one. Also, it's the second to last chapter.

While River had gotten time flowing linearly once more on both ends of the TARDIS, Jack bundled his new goddaughter in a blanket Rory denied having knit just for her. The Doctor navigated them to a fairly decent (couldn't disturb the baby) landing. He turned to his long-ago friends, hugging each of them fiercely, reluctant to let go. When he came to his other self, he simply shook his hand, a question in each of their eyes.

"Of course," one answered the other. Then the Doctor saluted his human replica, who nodded with finality.

He turned, gathering up his newborn into his arms once more, singing to her a song of the stars he hadn't sung in very many years. When it was over, he gave himself just a moment longer to take in the wonder of the moment, clutching his baby close to his hearts.

"I'll see you very soon, Bella mia Bella," he promised as he finally kissed her face yet again before reluctantly handing her back to his wife, whom he kissed affectionately on the cheek as well, hand still cradling Bella's head as he waited until the very last instant to pull away.

"Thank you," he breathed into River's ear, emotion and gratitude too great for mere words as he briefly touched her mind as well.

"Mmm." She hummed her love and equal gratitude, staring down at the marvel in her arms. "Thank you too, Sweetie. And thank you for coming. I was afraid I'd have to wait a while before I found a you that knew she was yours."

He looked up at her, giving her a small smile before taking her head in his hands, kissing her briefly and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Go to your parents. Afterward. After this," he instructed her quietly.

"Can't I just come with you now?" she begged, wanting to bask in her growing family and her husband's familiar presence.

"No. This- today. He'll need you. Both of you. _I_ needed you. So much. I'll come pick you up later- promise. But, he'll come back to you first."

She looked into his eyes, the age and slight pain returning to them as he remembered the dark day his younger self endured. She nodded, clutching her newborn to her chest. The Doctor went to the console, flipping some levers before opening up a storage unit and handing her a hamper.

"Just a few things for you two, until he returns." He indicated back with his head to his younger self. River looked in the hamper, quickly taking stock of things inside. She smiled fondly as she pulled out a soft toy, holding it up with an inquisitive eyebrow quirked.

"Really, Sweetie?"

He chuckled lightly, taking the stuffed opossum and wrapping Bella's tiny arms securely around it.

"Amy's gift. Says his name is Mr. Pond- wanted him to watch the over baby from the start. I thought that was a brilliant idea."

"Sentimental idiot," River said, her besotted face on the man who was still bending over his daughter.

" _Your_ sentimental idiot," he shot back with a smirk, turning slightly and bopping her lightly on her nose.

"I meant my mother," she quipped. He shot her a playful glare. Then he indicated the hamper again.

"Don't forget," he reminded firmly, before turning to quickly take in the faces of his friends one last time, cherishing this undeserved moment in time.

"Okay, my love," River whispered, giving the contents one more cursory glance, eyebrows scrunched at some of the supplies inside. Then, she realized what he was asking her to do as something else occurred to her. "By the way, where did you land us?"

Just then they heard the younger Doctor and younger Jack coming back down the corridor with Martha.

" _...sure you left it back there? Really, you think you'd be more careful with something as important as that, River!"_

" _Hey, why don't you push a person out of your body then try to remember little things like diaries."_

" _Not me, I'm never doing that again."_

" _It's not just_ a _diary, it's_ our _diary. Our future."_

As the Doctor turned to leave and to pull Jack out and away from another version of himself, he finally answered River, who was shaking her head in amusement at the approaching conversation.

"It's just a small planet in the Ogden belt. It's called Asgaard," he threw over his shoulder, tugging Jack away. "I'll see you soon, my girls!"

And as everyone took on an air of nonchalance and baby-ogling for the sake of the three newcomers, they couldn't help but smile at the pride and excitement in their retreating friend's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Okay, so when I was going through the original final chapter to this, I realized it fit MUCH better in a different fic (the story of what happened on the other side of the TARDIS), and the loosely planned ending to that fic works better in this one. And it works more as an epilogue than final chapter, but includes dynamics from other (not yet updated) stories, so the epilogue is on hold for the moment.


End file.
